Corazones Rotos
by Saori-Luna
Summary: -Todo era una mentira. Bruce había sentido como su corazón se había roto en ese momento. Su relación con Selina siempre había sido complicada. Por eso se había ido. Selina sabía que había cometido el peor error de su vida. Su relación con Bruce siempre había sido confusa. Por eso lo había dejado. ¿Acaso algo bueno podría salir de dos corazones rotos?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer. **_Gotham y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo sólo trato de arreglar mi ship aquí.

* * *

**CORAZONES ROTOS**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

-¿Lo hiciste?

Selina miró a la pequeña a su lado. Afortunadamente la enfermedad ya la había abandonado, y en su mirada sólo estaba ese habitual vacío y desinterés.

Y sin embargo si lo había preguntado era porque le interesaba. Intentó sin éxito ver tras la máscara de Ivy Pepper, antes de rendirse finalmente y contestarle:

-Sí, lo hice.

Un brillo fugaz iluminó la mirada de la pequeña, por sólo un segundo antes de volver a su apatía normal.

-Bien – dijo ella.

Y sin embargo, ese sólo segundo fue suficiente para que Selina se preguntara de dónde había sacado Ivy tanto interés en Bruce.

Mordió su labio inferior, dudando de lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Acaso había cometido el mayor error de su vida?

* * *

_En la mansión Wayne..._

El joven heredero miraba con rabia los trozos de vidrio en el recogedor. Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que había terminado de barrer. Su vista periférica había registrado levemente a Alfred dejando la habitación, pero él no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir observando el pequeño pueblo ahora destrozado.

Aún no lo entendía. Primero él había visto la alegría en su mirada al darle el regalo, el mismo que había terminado vuelto pedazos. Y luego, la verdad. La terrible verdad.

Ella había mentido desde el principio. En una forma increíble una parte de él podía perdonarle la mentira sobre el asesino de sus padres. Selina simplemente intentaba salvar su vida.

Pero, ¿y todo lo demás?

Él lo había dicho de todo corazón. En el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Bruce había llegado a considerar a Selina como su amiga. Era la primera persona de su edad que no se había acercado a él por su dinero, de hecho, parecía molestarle enormemente todo lo que tenía que ver con su fortuna.

Y luego, el beso...

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Acaso tenía sentido?

Desde su punto de vista, no. Y sentía rabia por haberse permitido creerle de ese modo.

Y sentía aún más rabia porque en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que todo tuviera alguna explicación razonable.

* * *

_Se estaba involucrando demasiado..._

Selina lo sabía, y por eso había decidido mandar a volar su incipiente relación con el joven heredero. Él había estado a punto de convencerla de lo contrario al darle ese regalo.

A Selina no le gustaba la nieve. Era demasiado fría. Pero el pueblo se veía hermoso. Un pueblo en Suiza. Por supuesto. Bruce Wayne no podía simplemente a algún lugar en el país. Tenía que irse a esconder en el otro lado del mundo.

Y ella lo había extrañado. Y había estado preocupada. Y había pasado, sólo por casualidad por la mansión, para ver si había regresado.

Y se había alegrado de no verlo, porque significaba que estaba a salvo.

Pero a una parte de ella le había dolido.

La misma que se había alegrado de saber que él la estaba buscando.

Y la misma que le estaba reprochando lo que le había hecho.

En realidad, no había tenido que romperle el corazón, ¿verdad?

Pero él no habría parado de buscarla si no lo hubiera hecho.

El chico estaba loco, ella nunca podría considerar la mansión Wayne su hogar.

-Oh por Dios, estoy pensando demasiado.

-¿Acaso pensando en otra forma de engañarnos?

Selina dio un pequeño brinco al ver a Jim Gordon en la puerta de, bueno, sí, era su casa, pero ella había empezado a pensar que había abandonado la propiedad. Se había confiado demasiado. Maldito Bruce Wayne.

-¿De qué hablas?

El detective se veía seriamente enojado, y por un momento Selina tuvo miedo, más cuando el hombre se le acercó y la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-ASÍ QUE ME MENTISTE CON RESPECTO A LOS WAYNE, ¿NO?

Ahora lo entendía. Gordon había hablado con Bruce.

-No es lo que estás pensando.

-Ah no? Entonces dime por qué acabo de pasar la última media hora escuchando los reclamos de Bruce y Alfred por meter en su casa una testigo falsa?

Selina se zafó y miró fijamente al detective, antes de decirle:

-Debes prometerme que no le dirás nada a él.

Gordon levantó una ceja interrogante.

-Por favor, no puedo volver a esa casa.

* * *

_VETE DE MI CASA!_

Eso era lo primero que él le había dicho al verla. La ira ardiendo en su mirada.

Ella debería haberlo tomado como una indicación para marcharse. Pero no había podido. Sabía que él la veía aún como una mentirosa, como una chica de la calle que le había mentido sobre lo más importante en su vida. Y sin embargo, ella no podía seguir viendo como el chico arriesgaba su vida noche tras noche.

-Por favor, Bruce, tienes que parar con esta locura. No vas a lograr encontrar al asesino de tus padres en las calles. Sólo vas a encontrar tu propia muerte, y eso no es lo que ellos habrían querido.

Bruce la miró fijamente. Su corazón rompiéndose nuevamente al recordar la última vez que habían estado juntos.

Y que ella tenía razón.

-Mañana me iré de Gotham.

Selina le miró fijamente, pero no le dijo nada. Y en su mirada, la última que le dio antes de salir por su ventana, él supo que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

* * *

-Estaremos en casa en unos minutos, Amo Bruce.

Bruce asintió. 12 años habían pasado desde la última vez que había estado en su hogar. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en Gotham.

También en él.

Pero había algo que seguía siendo igual.

-¿La han encontrado Alfred?

-Aún no señor, pero el detective Gordon ha confirmado ciertos rumores sobre una ladrona, ágil como un gato.

Bruce sonrió. Finalmente estaba preparado para ayudar a Gotham.

Y para enfrentarse a ella.

-Bien Alfred, esta noche haremos la primera prueba con el traje.

-Sí señor.

La Mansión Wayne apareció entonces en su vista. La última vez que había estado allí él era un niño con el corazón roto.

Ahora era un adulto con toda la intención de remendarlo.

* * *

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **El capítulo de esta semana de Gotham ha roto mi corazón. Pero para eso está el fanfiction, ¿no? Ciertamente no me gustan los finales abiertos, por lo que muy seguramente haré una segunda parte, pero por el momento, espero que hayan disfrutado la historia. Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer. **_Gotham y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo sólo trato de arreglar mi ship aquí.

* * *

**CORAZONES ROTOS**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

**II. REMIENDOS**

* * *

Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde su regreso a Gotham.

En aquellos días Bruce se había encargado de reunirse con el Consejo Directivo de Empresas Wayne y dejarles muy en claro que ahora ÉL estaba a cargo. Que ya no era aquel niño sobre el cual podían enviar asesinos a sueldo.

En aquellas noches Batman había observado desde la distancia la vida criminal de la ciudad. Y a ella.

En el fondo siempre había sentido que eran similares, aún cuando algo no terminaba de cuadrar del todo.

Claro, era el hecho de que él era el único heredero de una fortuna gigantesca.

Porque de noche, en las calles de Gotham, no podrían existir dos personas más parecidas.

Incluso en los trajes que ambos habían adoptado para protegerse. Máscaras, botas, todo negro.

Oscuro, como ellos.

Y sin embargo, ella aún resplandecía en medio de la noche.

Al menos para él.

* * *

Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde su regreso a Gotham.

Ella lo sabía.

¿Y cómo no saberlo? La prensa registraba cada segundo del regreso del Príncipe de la ciudad, le acompañaba a trabajar en las mañanas y a los cócteles de la tarde.

Mientras ella le observaba desde lejos.

12 años habían pasado desde que se habían hablado por última vez, y ella sabía que había sido lo mejor.

Pero no dejaba de dolerle.

-¿Vas a salir esta noche?

Confusa, Selina miro a Ivy. La hermosa pelirroja la miraba con inquietud, con esa expresión de saber algo que ella no.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué?

-Ten cuidado, dicen que hay una nueva criatura en las calles. Asusta. Un murciélago.

Selina frunció el ceño ante su ami/enemiga, antes que el reconocimiento se reflejara como un chispazo en sus ojos verdes.

Oh no! Él no sería capaz!

* * *

La noche había sido productiva, pensó Bruce al ver a 5 delincuentes amarrados y colgando de un pequeño puente. A Gordon probablemente no le iba a gustar este pequeño detalle.

Pero ellos se lo habían ganado. Habían hecho daño y aterrorizado a la ciudad.

Ellos mismos debían sentir algo de miedo.

-Así que tú eres al que llaman El Murciélago.

Batman giró rápidamente. Diablos! Ella era buena, no la había sentido llegar. Dentro de él, una imagen brincó, esa que él asociaba con su yo preadolescente. No podía evitarlo, ella lucía increíblemente hermosa.

-Y tú debes ser La Gata.

Selina sonrió y se acercó a él ágilmente, haciendo gala de sus mejores movimientos. Al quedar frente a frente no pudo evitar reconocer cuánto había cambiado. En definitiva, aquel chico escuálido al que ella había conocido había desaparecido por completo.

-Así que, bienvenido de nuevo a la ciudad.

Su franqueza le dejó sin habla por un momento. Así que ella sabía.

-Gracias.

-Entonces...

-Entonces...

Una pequeña sonrisa escapó involuntariamente de los labios de Bruce cuando hablaron al unísono.

-Tal vez sea mejor discutir esto en otro lugar.

Selina asintió, girándose de nuevo para tomar algo de distancia. Le costaba aceptarlo, pero este nuevo "él" la ponía nerviosa.

-¿te parece bien en...?

La frase quedó sin terminar. De alguna manera él había desaparecido, y ella se encontraba sola frente al puente.

Demonios! Sí que se había vuelto bueno!

* * *

-¿Buena noche, amo Bruce?

Aún no se acostumbraba a la máscara, había algo en ella que le generaba claustrofobia, sin embargo, había seguido al mundo criminal de Gotham de cerca, lo suficiente como para saber sobre el asunto de las máscaras.

Era un símbolo, y si a él le asustaba, sería peor para los demás, para aquellos que no tenían la conciencia limpia.

Obviamente, no había funcionado con ella. Selina siempre jugaba bajo sus propias reglas.

-Selina me encontró.

-Ahh. El guardaespaldas esperó pacientemente a que su maestro continuara hablando.

-Probablemente se acerque mañana.

-Dudo mucho que la señorita Selina vaya a tocar la puerta amo, pero estaré pendiente.

* * *

Obviamente ella no lo hizo, pensó Bruce al despertar y encontrar unos ojos gatunos frente a él.

O más bien, sobre él.

Había visto muchas fotos de ella antes de volver, pero de cerca, sus rizos se veían aún más adorables, y cosquilleaban su frente y su barbilla. Intentó moverse, pero ella se había ubicado estratégicamente. En otra época habría sido difícil de librarse, pero ahora ella era increíblemente más ligera que él. Sin embargo, decidió esperar.

Sin duda a Selina le gustaba sentir que llevaba las riendas en lo que fuera que fueran ellos.

-Buenos días, dormilón.

-Buenos días, en realidad no te había tomado por persona mañanera.

Selina sonrió. Cómo decirle que ni siquiera había podido dormir bien, pensando en su reencuentro.

12 años habían pasado. Era evidente que ambos habían cambiado.

Pero en el fondo, ellos seguían siendo los mismos.

Podía verlo en sus ojos, el mismo chico que seguía buscando justicia tras la muerte de sus padres.

Podía sentirlo dentro de ella, la misma chica buscando pertenecer, y con un miedo enorme de involucrarse.

-¿Y bien? Me dejarás levantar en algún momento.

-Oh vamos, como si no pudieras quitarme por ti mismo.

-Puedo hacerlo, pero prefiero que lo hagas por tu propia iniciativa.

Aún sonriendo, Selina se bajó de la cama, y miró a su alrededor. Todo muy sobrio. Así era él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Volviste a seguir jugando al cazador nocturno?

-Esto no es un juego para mí Selina, bien lo sabes- dijo él, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se colocaba su bata.

Selina pasó saliva, mientras alcanzaba a divisar parte de sus abdominales. Contrólate Selina! Se dijo mentalmente.

-¿Y tú? ¿Sigues robando?

-Lo que yo haga para ganarme la vida es asunto mío. No todos tenemos enormes fortunas que nos respalden- Dijo ella a la defensiva.

-¿A qué has venido Selina?

-No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo

-Ya no soy un niño al que tengas que cuidar.

Selina lo miró. Era cierto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en esa casa?

Sus vidas no recorrían el mismo camino.

Sin responderle, comenzó a acercarse a la ventana. Él, previendo su reacción ya se encontraba a su lado, su mano fuertemente en torno a su muñeca.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, pero estaré bien, lo prometo.

Ella asintió, bajando la mirada.

-No te metas en problemas Selina, no quiero tener que amarrarte a un puente.

Ella sonrió, mientras se libraba limpiamente de su agarre y saltaba a la ventana.

-Para eso primero tendrías que atraparme- le dijo, antes de lanzarse al vacío.

Bruce se asomó, para verla correr ágilmente por los prados de su propiedad.

Así que seguían jugando después de todo.

Bien, estaba seguro de que podría responder al reto.

* * *

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **retomando esta pequeña historia, ya en su etapa adulta. Algo que hay que tener en cuenta es que la relación BatCat es bastante, BASTANTE, abierta, son muchos ires y venires, y por más que me gusten los finales cerrados y felices, ellos no pueden simplemente llegar allá, así que seguiré retomando esta idea hasta que finalmente lleguemos al final xD

Este hiatus se me hace eterno, después de esa pequeña escena del último capítulo, pero según se rumorea, el final de temporada será de impacto, y espero algo para mi corazón shippeador!

Esta continuación es para todas aquellas personas que me han apoyado en este fandom con sus comentarios y favoritos y "siguiendo":

-Fernanda

-Shadir

-Payne-Collopy

-Umizu

-Fabiola

-Gloria

-Ken Tukusama

-RogueRaven18

-ayled94306

-Aglae Smoak

-Shadystar

-camghost

-TheSyfyFan

-ChibiDairacool

-LOURDESITA100

-Miss choco-chips

-Custos Luna

-LilyMalfoy-Hansy

-Rosalie BittersweetCullen

-Charlotte C. Charles

-Kokoro no cupido

-LuciaDiAngelo

-Nikaru12

-Rosalie BittersweetCullen

-berihime233

-shirokitty

-sonic vs evil

Muchas, muchas gracias! Y nos leemos en otra ocasión!

Espero escuchar sus comentarios, ya sea por aquí, o si quieren pasarse por mis redes sociales (aparecen en mi perfil). Un abrazo enorme!


End file.
